Puna me como aquele espião
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Depois de ver a agressividade de Conrad em um interrogatório, Yuuri despertou para algo que nunca tinha pensado antes: masoquismo. Após muita pesquisa e conversa , nossa dupla decidiu ter uma noite de sadomasoquismo. Conyuu fanfic. BDSM.


_**Avisos: nudez, sadomasoquismo, sexo, violência consensual,yaoi.**_

 _ **Casal : Conrad x Yuuri.**_

 _ **Classificação: +18 .**_

 _ **Sumário : Depois de ver a agressividade de Conrad em um interrogatório, Yuuri despertou para algo que nunca tinha pensado antes: masoquismo. Após muita pesquisa e conversa , nossa dupla decidiu ter uma noite de sadomasoquismo. Conyuu fanfic. BDSM.**_

 _ **Nota inicial : Eu já li bastante Conyuu fanfics mas nunca vi alguma com BDSM. Eu fiquei muito na dúvida sobre quem seria o dominador. Decidi que será o Conrad. Mas , no futuro, eu vou escrever uma fic onde Yuuri será o dominador.**_

Narrador P.O.V.

"Tem sido 7 anos que Yuuri é rei. E continua com a mesma cara de adolescente, só que um pouco mais de músculos e cabelos compridos.

Em todos esses anos, Yuuri normalmente não participava de interrogatórios. O motivo era porque algumas pessoas como Gwendal,Gunter e o próprio Conrad achavam que o rei não devia ver tais atos de violência. Pois o mesmo era um pacifista. E acabaria por eliminar esses interrogatórios violentos tão em voga em Shin Makokou por séculos.

Mas,o rei agora estava crescido. E um dia ele fez questão de testemunhar um desses interrogatórios. Havia sido capturado um espião de Dai Cimaron. Conrad estava no comando desse inquérito.

Embora Conrad fosse o príncipe consorte agora, ainda sim , ele também era o líder do exé apenas deixou de ser o guarda costas real. Função ocupada por Yozak agora.

Yuuri observara tudo com muita atenção. Realmente, Conrart Weller Shibuya era um homem bruto . E sabia fazer um espião fala . O rei ficou um pouco perturbado mas não disse nada. Ele quis assistir a isso, então vai ter que ficar quieto.

...

Passaram-se alguns dias. Yuuri vinha se sentindo estranho.O interrogatório havia mexido com ele profundamente. Mas, o que mais tocou o rei não foi a violência do ato , mas sim, os modos violentos do consorte real.

Yuuri não estava desgostoso com o seu marido. Pelo contrário. Ele começou a sentir desejos estranhos. Por alguma estranha razão, ele queria ser punido por Conrad. Chutado, chicoteado e arranhado. Ele quer que o marido o puna por ser um gatinho tão mal .

Yuuri teve uma assunção. Será que ele é um masoquista ? Como isso pode ser possível. Em 22 anos de vida, ele nunca havia pensado sobre isso.

O rei estava confuso sobre isso. Mas, decidiu ir além. Ele foi até a seção reservada da biblioteca palaciana e começou a procurar livros que falassem sobre sadomasoquismo. Achou alguns. Créditos a Lady Cherry, provavelmente. Não era segredo que ex- rainha e sua atual sogra gostava da prática.

Yuuri escondeu os livros debaixo da roupa e levou para o quarto. Ele leu por vários dias seguidos. Sempre conseguindo esconder de Conrad. Porém , ele falhou no quinto dia.

Yuuri adormecera com o livro sobre si. Quando Conrad retirou-se para noite , ele achou esse estranho livro sobre seu amado. O príncipe pegou o livro e fechou para guardá-lo.

Mas , antes disso , ele examinou o conteúdo da obra. Sadomasoquismo? Desde quando Yuuri estava interessado nisso. Conrad reza para que sua mãe não tenho posto ideias estranhas na cabeça do rei. O príncipe suspirou. Ele não vai falar nada. Vai deixar que Yuuri conte suas fantasias primeiro.

Mas, pensando bem, até que não seria mau ver Yuuri amarrado e implorando por mais. Conrad deu um sorriso malvado, antes de se deitar na cama. Então, ele beijou seu marido na testa , apagou o abajur e puxou a coberta sobre os dois .

...

Yuuri teve uma noite de sonhos bem, mas bem molhados. Sonhos onde ele chicoteado, espancado, chutado nas bolas, arranhando, entre outros de sadismo. Tudo feito por Conrad que vestia apenas uma cueca mazoku, suas costumeiras botas . E carregava um chicote e um sorriso sinistro na cara.

O mesmo Conrad sádico do sonho acordara o jovem rei com carinhos na cabeça e alguns beijinhos. Yuuri se espreguiçou e abraçou o marido.

"Dormiu bem , meu amor ? " Perguntou Conrad.

"Dormi bem. Tive sonhos maravilhosos com você, querido." Respondeu Yuuri.

"Que tipos de sonhos , meu rei ?"

"Sonhos do tipo que me fizeram acordar com a calça toda molhada, Connie."

"Quero detalhes, meu Yuu lindo."

"Você ficaria com raiva de mim se eu contasse."

"É claro que não , meu amor. Seu prazer é meu prazer. Eu quero saber os detalhes, meu maou."

"Promete que não vai brigar, Connie?"

"Prometo, meu lindo."

"Ah, bem ..." gaguejou Yuuri.

"Hum, é que eu ... eu ... eu... Eu tive sonhos sadomasoquistas com você. Eu quero ser chutado, chicoteado, torturado por você . Só por você. Por favor , perdoa-me , amor." Gritou Yuuri.

Conrad ficou atônito. Então, suspirou.

"Ah, então é isso. Você tem um lado masoquista. Só por favor , me diga que não foi minha mãe que pôs essas ideias na sua cabeça."

"Não , Connie. Foi o interrogatório do espião de Dai Cimaron. Eu fiquei tocado em ver esse seu lado mais sádico. Eu não sabia que eu tinha um lado masoquista até esse dia. "

"Ah, Yuuri. Eu não sei o que dizer. Realmente, eu não sei. "

"Desculpa, amor. "

"Tudo bem, querido. Não precisa se desculpar. São as suas fantasias. E como seu marido, eu tenho o dever de realizá-las."

"Por favor, não se obrigue a fazer algo que você não queira só por minha causa, Connie."

"Tudo bem, Yu-u-ri. Vamos extrair o seu lado masoquista pra fora. Estudemos todos os livros de sadomasoquismo da biblioteca e decidamos o que é melhor para nós, ok ?"

"Sim, amor. Eu já li alguns e já tenho ideia do que eu quero. Mas, também veremos o que você deseja e juntos combinemos as nossas fantasias."

"O que você tem em mente , Yuuri ?"

"Eu quero você só de cueca e botas, usando um chicote em mim. E me batendo e chutando."

"Amarrado ?"

"Sim. E também , vendado e amordaçado."

"Eu preferia você sem mordaça. Adoro sua voz. Eu gostaria de ouvir você dizer : "Por favor, puna-me mais."

"Tudo bem, Connie. Vamos estudar juntos todas as noites até que estejamos seguros. Ok ?"

"Ok, meu lindo. Vamos para o banho. Uma corrida nos espera."

...

Por cerca de 10 noites, Yuuri e Conrad estudaram os livros. Trocando ideias do que eles queriam e não queriam fazer. Yuuri estava feliz com isso. Ele adorava fazer coisas juntas com Conrad. Já o mais velho sentiu que isso tudo era uma lufada de ar fresco em seu casamento. E também adorou a ideia de seu maridinho lindo ter ficado mais ousado.

Quando chegou a grande noite ...

Normalmente , se Yuuri estivesse nu , vendado e amarrado em um quarto, ele teria entrado em total pânico e teria ligado o modo maou.

Mas, aqui não é o caso. Ele consentiu em fazer atos sadomasoquistas com seu amado marido.

A essa altura no campeonato, Yuuri estava com as costas todas chicoteadas. Já tinha levado muitos chutes nas bolas. O que definitivamente, ele vai riscar de sua agenda masoquista no futuro.

Conrad estava apenas com sua cueca mazoku e botas. Ele segurava um chicote nas mãos e carregava um sorriso sádico na face . Ele estava sentado na beira da cama. Yuuri estava do lado do leito. Com suas costas sob as botas do marido. E as mãos amarradas com umas algemas(Yuuri trouxe da Terra).

"Puna-me mais !Por favor, puna-me ,mais. Eu fui um péssimo rei e um gatinho vadio. Por favor, puna-me mais." Gemia Yuuri.

Conrad lambia os lábios e pisava mais e mais em Yuuri. De vez em vez quando, ele descia o chicote.

Quando ele finalmente cansou de bater, ele decidiu que queria alguma penetração.

Ele usou seu próprio semem ( ele já tinha gozado só de ouvir o Yuuri pedindo por mais punição) para lubrificar o marido. Enfiou 3 dedos sem cerimônia no buraco do mais novo.

E bateu . E bateu. Ele puxava o cabelo do Yuuri. Ás vezes, apertava as bolas . E ainda teve tempo para chicotear um pouquinho mais.

Depois que Conrad gozou bastante dentro de Yuuri, ele decidiu dar um basta em tudo aquilo. Desamarrou o marido, tirou suas botas. Então, pegou Yuuri no colo e o colocou na cama .

Yuuri estava de lado. Seus machucados nas costas não permitiam deitar de barriga para cima. Ele apoiou sua cabeça nos braços de Conrad. Que o acariciava com paixão.

"Você gostou Yuuri ? "

"De quase tudo, exceto de ter minhas bolas esmagadas. "

"Por que não me disse para parar , amor?"

"Eu queria ir até o final. Resolvi aguentar até não poder mais. "

"Yuuri , não faça mais isso , tá. Se você estiver muito desconfortável, por favor, diga a palavra de segurança, ok ?"

"Está bom , Connie."

"Ah, Connie, você gostou?"

"Sim , eu gostei. Nunca tinha pensado que poderia cometer atos sádicos com alguém tão fofo."

"Foi bom , meu amor . Na próxima vez, eu quero que você me amarre na mesa, tá bom , sim ?"

"Com certeza. E futuramente, eu quero ser o submisso também. Também quero ser punido por seu um leão ousado , sua majestade."

"É Yuuri , príncipe consorte !"

E os dois riram juntos.

"Hum, Connie, será que você pode me ajudar com o banho ? Eu estou um tanto doido, você sabe."

"Com certeza, meu amor. Vou ter cuidar das suas feridas também. Ainda bem que roubei um pouco de material de curativo da enfermaria. Teria sido constrangedor explicar a Gisela como você se machucou."

"Com certeza, teria sido muito constrangedor. Só de pensar nisso, eu quero abrir um buraco no chão e enfiar minha cabeça lá dentro. "

"Ainda bem que amanhã é nossa folga. Vamos poder dormir até tarde. Já vou avisando que quero ficar juntinho de você o dia todo."

"Pode crer , assinar e aprovar. Como seu rei, eu ordeno que passe o dia todo comigo, meu príncipe amado."

"Eh, a conversa está boa , mas precisamos ir para o banho , querido."Disse Conrad.

"Só se você me levar no colo."

"Tudo bem, Yuuri. E lá vamos nós."

Conrad pegou Yuuri no colo e foi para o banheiro com ele .

Yuuri gostou de ser banhado pelo marido. E ainda teve suas feridas cuidadas. Porque é obrigação do dominador cuidar do submisso após a cena.

Yuuri vai repousar feliz. Seu casamento deu mais um salto. Ele espera que as coisas continuem fluindo.

E Conrad está feliz também. Seu Yuuri tem crescido ousado cada vez mais e mais. E isso deixa o príncipe muito , mas muito feliz.

E juntos adormeceram o sono dos justos."

 _ **Notal final : Foi maravilhoso escrever tudo isso. Vocês gostaram? Por favor, deixem comentários!**_


End file.
